Love The Way You Lie (Flippy X Reader)
by BonBonBonnie
Summary: “On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil, I don’t know why I’m still surprised.” Flippy x Reader one shot. Inspired by the song “Love The Way You Lie: Part 2” by Rihanna ft. Eminem


**_On the first page of our story_**

 ** _The future seemed so bright_**

"Keep them closed!"

"Okay Flippy! Okay!"

You let out a stifled laugh as Flippy guided you while his hands rested on your shoulders. Your eyes were squeezed shut and you were dying to open them since Flippy said he had a special surprise for you. It hasn't been long since you met the soldier, but you couldn't help fall for him. He was charismatic, sweet, handsome, and so on, and although you knew about his split personality and the 'other him', you didn't care. He was special in your eyes and deep down, you knew you could change him for the better.

"Alright, you can open them now."

To say you were awe would be a complete understanment. Right in front of you was a nicely set picnic under a tree — a bouquet of roses was laying on top of the picnic cloth. Instinctively you brought your hands over your mouth, the feeling of wanting to cry overwhelmed you.

"Flippy... this is beautiful." You whispered yet it was loud enough for him to hear, and this caused the young soldier to smile at your response. He then reached over to hold your hands.

"(Y/N)," he begun, making you notice the hint of nervousness in his tone. "These past couple of weeks with you have been the best of my life so far. You're funny, smart, so supportive, beautiful, and overall just breathtaking. Everyone kept teasing me, saying that you like me but I never once believed them and right now I'm still unsure but I don't care because you need to know how I feel."

You rolled your lower lip in between your teeth as you looked at him. "S-So, does that mean...?"

"Yes (Y/N), I like you. A lot."

Butterflies erupted in your stomach at his words and pure happiness overwhelmed you. "I like you too, Flippy."

Flippy's smile only grew as he took a step closer, bringing his hand up to place his fingers under your chin. "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Of course."

With that said, you both leaned in to share your first kiss. It was perfect, but little did you know it wasn't going to last forever.

 ** _Then this thing turned out so evil_**

 ** _I don't know why I'm still surprised_**

 ** _Even angels have their wicked schemes_**

 ** _And you take that to new extremes_**

Fear. It's all you felt as it gripped you so strongly. You were hiding inside Flippy's closet as his footsteps began to grow louder by the second.

 _"(Y/N) ~"_

Your eyes shut as you heard Fliqpy call your name. Everything was so perfect, at first it was. You knew about his split personality, you knew he could flip out any minute yet you paid no attention to it because you thought you could change him. Life proved you wrong, and now that you became Fliqpy's new toy you couldn't escape. You let yourself fall for a soldier who was well known for his dangerous outbursts.

And now you were paying the price.

 _"Gotcha!"_

"No!" You screamed and struggled, but ultimately failed at trying to break free. There was no point in fighting back, he was clearly stronger yet you couldn't help but try. The crazed soldier threw you on the bed before pinning you down.

 _"What a weak piece of shit. Always crying. So vulnerable."_ He chuckled as he pulled out his pocket knife and pressed the cold blade against your cheek, causing you to quietly whimper in fright

 _"Oh ~, do that again. I find it rather amusing hearing you whimper under my control."_

"Fuck you." You spat. His gaze hardened and you instantly regretted your words as his gold orbs caused you to cower in fear, but it wasn't long before he slowly began to slice your cheek, causing you to let out a painful scream.

 _"Stupid, stupid, bitch!"_ Fliqpy menancingly laughed as he brought his knife to your arm. " _Oh it feels fucking great bringing you so much pain."_

Cut after cut, scream after scream, your arms were basically red from all the blood that was gushing out.

 _"Next time I see you touching another guy, I will hurt you so bad. You're mine. Mine to fuck, mine to touch."_ He leaned down, his face was an inch away from yours. _"I own you, bitch. Remember that."_

By now your vision began to grow blurry as you did your best to stay awake. You were too weak to explain why he saw what he saw. You were only comforting Splendid, that's it. Nothing else. The feeling of his rough hand sliding under your shirt is all you felt before you began to lose consciousness.

 _"Lights out."_

 ** _But you'll always be my hero_**

 ** _Even though you've lost your mind_**

"(Y/N), please I'm sorry."

Flippy begged for you to open the door and a part of you wanted to, but the other didn't. You know he's not at fault, he can't control when _he_ comes out, but yet you were afraid. Afraid of your own boyfriend.

"I'm sorry..."

You heard him cry which made you sigh and give in. Pushing yourself away from the door, you opened it to find a teary-eyed Flippy.

"F-Fli... Flippy." It was all you could say before he engulfed you in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I need to learn how to keep him in because he's just hurting you and I can't stand it. It's all my fault. You're in pain and I can't do –"

You quickly cut him off by placing your lips against his, slightly savoring it as he kissed back and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"I-It's okay. It wasn't you. I know you don't intentionally do any of this Flippy, but it's fine, I forgive you." You placed your hands on either side of his face, earning a smile from the soldier which lead him to press his forehead against yours.

"God I love you." He breathed out while caressing your back.

"I love you too."

 ** _So maybe I'm a masochist_**

 ** _I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_**

You can't do this anymore. At first you thought you could, but you can't, not anymore. You have to leave him you know you have to but no matter what you did he always found you, and from _he_ you meant Fliqpy.

But you also love him. Flippy wasn't the one who hurts or tortures you, it was his evil side, _Fliqpy_. As psychotic and murderous as he was, you couldn't help but fall for him as well. He is a part of Flippy after all but the mere thought of you loving a murder disgusts you. It's been months of rough torture and Fliqpy has seemed to change his attitude towards you a bit, but that won't change the fact that you had to leave.

Even if the outcome ended up with you being dead.

 ** _Til the walls are going up_**

You placed the well written note on your nightstand before looking down at the pill bottle in your hand. _This is it._ You thought as you began to take pill after pill, not stopping until the bottle was empty.

 ** _In smoke with all our memories_**

You felt sick. You felt like complete shit yet this feeling was nothing compared to what Fliqpy has put you through. After months of abuse, scars, and torture, you were finally free and although your heart ached for Flippy you couldn't help but wish he would understand as to why you did it.

With one last breath, a single tear rolled down your cheek as your life slowly drained away, all the great and happy memories you had with your boyfriend flashed through your mind.

Then the pain suddenly stopped.

 ** _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**

Flippy arrived to your house when he sensed that something was wrong. At first he thought you were avoiding him, but it's been almost six hours and he grew worried. You not answering the door just added more to his suspicion of something being wrong so he had no choice but to knock down your door.

"(Y/N)!" The young veteran called as he dashed towards your room, but froze at the scene in front of him. "Oh no, no no no, (Y/N)!"

 ** _But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_**

But it didn't. It didn't hurt anymore.

Getting on the bed, Flippy picked up your lifeless body and brought you closer to him. His cries and pleas for you to wake up couldn't do anything because you were gone, yet he didn't know that.

"Baby come on, don't do this to me!" He begged and shook you, hoping you would react. The moment he felt no pulse, he screamed in frustration and hurt. "Oh god (Y/N) no! Please no, don't leave me! I'm sorry!"

 ** _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_**

"This is all your fault!"

He yelled at his evil counterpart as he clung to your body. His cries filling the room as this was all too much for him and little did he know, Fliqpy was taking control. Golden eyes looked down at your lifeless body, his body grew rigid as his jaw clenched.

 ** _But that's alright because I love the way you lie_**

Fliqpy said nothing since he wasn't the one to show emotion but he knew what he felt. _Regret. Hurt. Confusion._ Why was he feeling this? He was a soldier. Soldiers don't show emotion. He wasn't weak and sensitive like Flippy. But no matter how much he'll deny it, he knows what he feels for you. He knows that he ended up falling for you and now he regrets taking it too far. Regrets not stopping the moment he knew his feelings were changing because like I said, he wasn't the one to show emotion.

For the first time ever, he leaned down to place a delicate kiss on your cold lips.

 _"I'm so sorry."_ He choked out an apology, but a sorry isn't going to bring you back and he knows that because _he was too late._

 _They both were._

 ** _I love the way you lie_**


End file.
